User talk:EmpyrealInvective
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ ---- hello, you recently blocked me for creating spam pages, and i don't believe i made any can you help me understand why i was blocked. thanks, --TheHenchman (talk) 01:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) the page i made that you blocked me for was not meant to be blank, i meant to cancel it not post an empty page. i was just unblocked today so dont know why it took more than 3 days. Hey. I was wondering if I could get the review that I made on The Internet Gateway to Hell. I didn't save it, nor would I actually like it so much. So can I, and I guess the article too? Because I actually would think that the review and the article would go perfectly on Trollpasta. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 04:43, July 14, 2014 (UTC) sorry, for bugging but i was wondering what i could do to improve, i read the standards and such but I'm not quite sure on what may have been the cause for not meeting the standards here, could you kind of point out what is wrong with it so i could fix It, thank you. Supercsilver (talk) 14:06, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Supercsilver Okay, will do. And thank you for telling me what I did wrong, and sorry about that. Supercsilver (talk) 14:17, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Supercsilver Sorry oh, sorry about that i didn't know that i blanked it, i just sent you the thank you and apology message but that is about it. Supercsilver (talk) 14:44, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Supercsilver Better to Sleep Hello, May I ask why my creepypasta (Better to Sleep) was deleted? What exactly was wrong? EDIT: Thank you for the reply. I have some things to say. There was going to be a sequel (maybe a few more actually, depending on user rating) that would explain most of the mysteries that you noted. I would like to request a copy of my pasta to fix up some of the grammar mistakes that you noted. Then, I can try re-publishing it. Thanks, Cany0udance (talk) 17:28, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Cany Cany0udance (talk) 15:24, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Cany Thanks Thanks for the congratulation. Oh, by the way, if you have the time and inclincation would you mind checking out a work in progress I post on the WW? I want to know if it's worth continuing: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:344156 ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:26, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Bloody Snow prequel Hey, idk if you remember but you read a story of mine, Bloody Snow I'm working on a prequel for it right now. I've posted what I have so far in the Writer's Workshop. Whit World < Here's a link, please leave some feedback. Sykokillah (talk) 15:31, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me. I will make a better quality pasta next time. Well if I get the ideas. Blogs Thanks for telling me about the blog. I am still quite new to the wiki. I will add content to the blog. Also how do you nominate pasta of the month. HEY! Empy. Can you bring back the images that were on Abandoned by Disney, Room Zero, A Few Suggestions, and maybe Candle Cove. Then protect those stories again, please. Thanks. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:59, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :I need to learn how to be more of context, and sorry for bothering you this. But the hidden images were there to hide the images, and I thought that they were deleted (but couldn't see if they were or not)... so, yeah... Mind, uh... fixing that again, since the images weren't deleted after all (hiding the images again). Again, sorry, and I thought I was in the correct context 3: Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 04:41, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for editing! I found the wrong tenses in my personal copy, but forgot to edit them here. Thanks also for writing out the numbers! It definitely makes it seem more professionally written. Tendorphin (talk) 23:36, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Other pages You know ComicKitty made a page on pasta monsters. I want to know if i can make a page on epic rap battles of creepypasta which is not a creepypasta story Response to Uh Yeah Okay sorry I never knew that, I now feel dumb. Oops Jfgoofy (talk) 03:22, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay Thanks for saying that I was worried Jfgoofy (talk) 03:30, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I had an amazing pasta about Chad the Killer deleted before anybody had a chance to read it and that is crazy considering some of the terrible terrible things that dorks post here. Fix it. Maddie Trollpasta wiki I want a copy of the story put on the trollpasta wiki hi. not sure if i am doing this right, but i clicked "random pasta", and this came up. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Image_Galleries. is it supossed to be like that? also, how do i get my name in red, like yours? that looks so cool! Forlaina (talk) 15:47, July 18, 2014 (UTC) My edits Did you even look at my edits? That particularly page was grammatically horrible, with the tense constantly switching between past and present, and the penultimate paragraph horrendously redundant and nonsensical. There had been complaints in the comments about the article's poor grammar, and I fixed those errors. --JohnnyLurg (talk) 00:12, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the info. Thank you for the message about the shock ending being removed from the categories. I was unaware. Sorry for the inconvenience, and thanks for the heads up!! Stacell (talk) 15:26, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Adding picture to pasta While I have your attention, and when you get time, can you tell me real quick how to add a picture to my Pasta? I wrote My Father's Box, uploaded an image I believe is saved under Father's_box, and can't figure out how to attach my pic to it. I'm a newbie, and looked around and can't seem to locate the instructions. When you get time, I'd appreciate the help. No rush. Thanks so much! Sorry Sorry, Thad image help question was from me. Stacell (talk) 15:42, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the help! Thank you so much for the help. I finally was able to add my picture to my pasta with your assistance. I've been trying to do that, and asking others for help for weeks! Much, much appreciated! Stacell (talk) 18:45, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I wrote a short story: A Mid-Night Fright, and it said it was deleted but I don't understand why. Please answer Ember Down in Flames (talk) 02:01, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Again! Thank you Empy I'll be sure to Read them! SilentKillerlurks (talk)SilentKillerlurks